wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niosący Słowo
"Udowodnij tym głupcom, że czczą rozkładające się truchło!" Niosący Słowo- legion Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu, znany z niezwykłej gorliwości i ekstremalnego fanatyzmu z którymi czczą Mrocznych Bogów. Przed Herezją Niosący Słowo znani wcześniej również jako Imperialni Heroldzi, pochodzą z pierwszej fundacji kosmicznych marines. Powstali oni jako jeden z 20 legionów Adeptus Astartes, a ich genoziarno pochodzi od prymarchy Lorgara Aureliona. Niosący Słowo w przeciwieństwie do innych legionów prowadzili inną taktyką wciągania światów do Imperium, ponieważ maszerowali oni powoli recytując psalmy, skutecznie nawracając nowo wcielonych do imperium. Imperialni Heroldzi byli prawdziwie wierzącymi, dzięki temu nie tylko nie wiedzieli co to strach ale i wygrywali w najgorszych momentach bitew, dzięki swej wierze i oddaniu. Na podbitych światach budowali świątynie i pomniki ku czci Imperatora Ludzkości, a z mieszkańców podbitych światów prowadzili nabór wojskowy do Imperialnej Milicji, dzięki temu posiadali oni ogromną liczbę fanatycznie oddanych zwolenników składających się ze zwykłych ludzi, głosząc, że tylko w służbie u imperatora czeka ich odkupienie bluźnierstwa jakich dokonywali oni oraz ich przodkowie. Warto wspomnieć, że wygląd tych braci, różnił się również od innych legionów. Ich pancerze były ciemno szare i pokrywały je modlitwy i święte symbole , które miały otaczać marines świętą ochroną. Podział Niosących Słowo na Zakony Niosący Słowo nie różnili się liczebnie od innych legionów, poza znacznie większą liczbą braci zakonny zwanych Kapelanami. Zostali oni podzieleni na zakony przez samego Lorgara, po tym jak przejął dowództwo w legionie. Zakony Niosących słowo nie są w pełni rozumiane przez Imperialnych Uczonych, a to dlatego, że ich zakony miały inną budowę niż te znane w innych legionach. Zakony w tym legionie nie zawsze liczyły 1000 marines i nie zawsze były podzielone na 10 Kompani, również same kompanie nie były numerowane po kolei, ponieważ dla niosących słowo każdy element otaczającego ich wszechświata miał znaczenie duchowe, tak więc numery kompani mogły oznaczać np. liczbę gwiazd w danym gwiazdozbiorze. Np. zakon mógł liczyć 500 marines i posiadać 13. i 66. kompanie po 100 i 400 braci. Nazwy oraz symbole zakonne pochodzą od gwiazdozbiorów widzianych na Colchis. Zakony: * Zakon Hebańskiego Węża - ''Mistrzem zakonu Hebańskiego Węża był Skolinthos'' * Zakon Karmazynowej Maski - ''Mistrzem Zakonu Karmazynowej Maski był Rukis, jego hełm był karmazynowego koloru i przypomniał głowę demona'' * Zakon Zwiniętego Bata - ''+++brak danych+++'' * Zakon Żelaznego Welonu - ''Zakon został zniszczony podczas bitwy w podziemiach, pod koniec wojny na Calth. Wyróżniali się malunkiem białej twarzy na hełmie.'' * Zakon Powykręcanej Runy -''' Zakon został zniszczony podczas bitwy w podziemiach, pod koniec wojny na Calth. Specjalizacja: Mroczne rytuały * '''Zakon Otwartego Oka - ''Zakon był dowodzony przez Mistrza Zakonu Faerskarela'' * Zakon Kościanego Tronu - ''Specjalizacja: Ataki za pomocą fali piechoty.'' * Zakon Trzeciej Dłoni - ''Zakon został zniszczony podczas bitwy w podziemiach, pod koniec wojny na Calth.'' * Zakon Płonącej Dłoni -''' Mistrzem Zakonu Płonącej Dłoni był Deinos. Zgodnie z nazwą tego zakonu rękawice Deinosa płonęły żywym ogniem, za pomocą instalacji specjalnych miotaczy ognia w jego rękawicach * '''Zakon Półksiężyca - ''+++brak danych+++'' * Zakon Pustki - ' ''Mistrzem Zakonu Pustki był Tenaebron. Zakon ten był najmniej szanowanym ze wszystkich znajdujących się w legionie, liczył mniej niż 700 Astartes i zajmował się testowaniem nowej broni, taktyk oraz badaniem energii osnowy i płynących z niej możliwości militarnych na tyłach armii, zamiast na linii frontu. * '''Zakon Arki Świadectwa - ''Mistrzem Zakonu Arki Świadectwa był''' Torquill Eliphas. Zakon był koloru karmazynowego ze złotymi zdobieniami. Zakon ten był bardzo aktywny w czasie Herezji Horusa podczas Krucjaty Cienia, oraz wojny na Kronusie'' * '''Zakon Świętych Piasków - ''Zakon został zniszczony podczas bitwy w podziemiach, pod koniec wojny na Calth. Symbolem zakonu była czerwona palma.'' * Zakon Obdartej Dłoni -''' Zakon liczył około od 6000-8000 braci, są znani z samobójczych działań na polu bitwy. Po przejściu na stronę chaosu, zakon ten z wielkim entuzjazmem przyjął nowe nauki od Lorgara. Wielu z nich poddało się przemianie w Gal Vorbak. Zakon ten został zniszczony podczas bitwy w podziemiach, pod koniec wojny na Calth * 'Zakon Wyrytej Gwiazdy -' Specjalizacja: Ataki Abordażowe. Zakon ten wycofał się w ostatnich godzinach wojny z Calth, kontynuował swoje działa w Krucjacie Cienia * 'Zakon Narodzonego-Pióra -' Specjalizacja: Ataki Abordażowe oraz ataki z użyciem plecaków rakietowych. Zakon został tak nazwany, gdyż wierzył w magiczną moc sylab w tym słowie. Ich symbolem było pióro zamoczone czubkiem we krwi. * 'Zakon Ząbkowatego Słońca -' Zakon ten towarzyszył Lorgarowi podczas jego pielgrzymki do '' * ''Oka Terroru (Na planetę Cadię) Bracia z tego zakonu stali się Gal Vorbak czyli pierwszymi opętanymi z kosmicznych marines chaosu, miało to miejsce 40 lat przed Herezją Horusa. * 'Zakon Złamanej Kosy -' Specjalizacja: Niszczenie Fortyfikacji * 'Zakon Wpisanych -' Zakon został zniszczony podczas bitwy w podziemiach, pod koniec wojny na Calth. Ich zbroje był pokryte złotymi runami, a ich sztandary symbolami chaosu na tle żył. * 'Zakon Gwiazdy Sądu -' Specjalizacja: Naloty Bombardujące. Znani z maskary na Istavanie V, za pomocą toksycznych bomb. * 'Zakon Trójkątnej Korony-' Ich Symbolem była pęknięta czaszka z płonąca trójkątną koroną. Specjalizacja: Wojna na wyczerpanie * '''Zakon Bez Słownych- '''Specjalizacja: Duże Ilości jednostek zwanych Popielnym Kręgiem, sianie terroru, mroczne rytuały. ' Dowodzeni byli przez Karmazynowego Apostoła Zardu Layaka, który zmienił nazwę zakonu po tym jak został do niego przeniesiony przez Lorgara. Większość zakonu prawdopodobnie poza oficerami składała śluby milczenia lub rytualnie usuwała swoje języki na znak oddania swemu panu. Ponieśli ciężkie straty podczas wojny na Calth, jednak w znacznym stopniu udało im się wycofać. Wcześniej znani jako zakon Ochrłej Bramy. Herezja Horusa Załamanie Wiary Niosący słowo nawracali świat za światem nauczając, że imperator jest jedynym bogiem ludzkości. XVII legion zaczął już popadać w skrajny fanatyzm, gdyż ich krucjata zaczęła drastycznie zwalniać, nie z powodu oporu wrogich planet, lecz z powodu nawracania nowych światów na wiarę w imperator i budowę świątyń. Plotki te szybko zaczęły krążyć po coraz to wyższych szczeblach dowodzenia, aż trafiły na samą Terrę do uszu samego Imperatora Ludzkości, który wściekł się na ten obrót spraw i postanowił wysłać swoich emisariuszy w celu sprostowania doniesień. Po potwierdzeniu informacji Imperator postanowił nawrócić swojego syna na właściwą drogię czyli Imperialną Prawdę. Imperator postanowił w tym celu wezwać jednego ze swych synów czyli Roboute Guillimana, Prymarchę z XIII Legionu (Ultramarines), który miał opinie doskonałego stratega i cierpliwego dowódcy. Imperator wydał rozkazał grupie uderzeniowej złożonej z kosmicznych marines z legionu Ultramarines, wspieranych przez Adeptus Custodes w celu zniszczenia stolicy planety Khur. Świat ten był nawrócony i wcielony do Imperium Ludzkości przez Niosących słowo, którzy uważali to za przykład ,,Doskonałego Miasta z powodu ogromnej religijności oraz oddania ze strony mieszkańców. Imperator kazał zebrać się Lorgarowi i części jego Legionu aby ci stali i patrzyli jak miasto płonie z jego ręki oraz z ręki Ultramarines. Następnie Imperator za pomocą swoich psionicznych mocy zmusił Lorgara i jego legion do klęczenia przed nim i przed Ultramarines na tle płonącego miasta. Zaś sam Imperator powiedział do Lorgara, że zawiódł go oraz ludzkość, po czym odszedł pozostawiając Lorgara i jego legionistów klęczących. Był to swoisty akt upokorzenia tego co czynili Niosący Słowo dotychczas. Nowa Ścieżka Ku Prawdzie Lorgar będąc załamanym po tym co uczynił Imperator zamyka się w swojej kajucie na pokładzie statku flagowego Fidelitas Lex. Lorgar nie przyjmuje rządnych audiencji, oprócz swego przybranego ojca Kor Phaerona, który jednocześnie jest pierwszym kapitanem niosących słowo oraz pierwszego kapelana Erebusa, obydwaj jego najbardziej zaufani doradcy współczują mu oraz tłumaczą, że imperator nie jest godzien by czczono go jak boga. Opowiadają mu o dawnych bogach wyznawanych na Colchis, oraz ukazują mu dowody, że owi bogowie nie byli wyznawani wyłącznie na Colchis. Lorgar chcąc sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście istnieją prawdziwi bogowie godni tego by ludzie ich wyznawali, rozkazuje by powrócić do wielkiej krucjaty w celu zamaskowania jego prawdziwych zamiarów. Lorgar wyrusza wraz z 1301 flotą ekspedycyjną w stronę Oka Terroru, a towarzyszył mu Zakon Ząbkowatego Słońca oraz grupa Adeptus Custodes, którzy pilnowali Lorgara czy aby znów nie zbłądził w swych poczynaniach. Pielgrzymka Lorgara Trzy Lata później pielgrzymka natrafiła na tereny jak dotąd nie odkryte przez imperialną flotę w okolicy Oku Terroru. Astropaci meldują, że z okolic Oka Terroru słychać czyjeś głosy, które wzywają samego Lorgara. Niosący Słowo rozpoczynają lądowanie na planecie położonej blisko Oka Terroru, która dziś nosi nazwę Cadia. Ekspedycja napotyka prymitywne ludzkie plemiona o fioletowych oczach, odzianych w ludzkie skóry z narysowanymi symbolami przypominającymi konstelacje widziane z Colchis. Argel Tal identyfikuje język jakim porozumiewają się tutejsi ludzie, który łudząco przypomina język Colchisiański. Przywódczyni tubylców kobieta o imieniu Ingethel , wita Lorgara i resztę, oznajmia, że ich nadejście było przepowiedziane. Przez następny tydzień Niosący Słowo zapisują wszystkie informację kulturowe oraz odnajdują powiązania do kultury Colchisiańskiej. Specjalistyczne Jednostki i Rangi w legionie Niosących Słowo * Diabolist - Był wyjątkową klasą oficera (Konsula) występującą wyłącznie w zdradzieckim legionie Nosicieli Słowa, podczas Herezja Horusa w 31 Millennium. Określenie "Diabolist", został po raz pierwszy użyte przez nielicznych ocalałych z 22. Kompani Legionu Ultramarines podczas bitwy na Calth w 007.M31. Określenie to zostało później przyjęte masowo przez innych braci, w celu zidentyfikowania tych dowódców, których szkolenie oraz nabyte umiejętności, podczas mrocznej przemiany, w trakcie której sprzedawali oni swoją duszę chaosowi, pozwalało im na manipulacje energią osnowy. Ten specjalny rodzaj konsula był w stanie wykorzystywać mroczną, demoniczną energię osnowy jako broni wojennej. Byli w stanie ukierunkować przepływ energii osnowy w celu manifestacji bytów z osnowy (Demonów). * Gal Vorbak - (Po Colchisiańsku "Błogosławieni Synowie") tą nazwę otrzymali Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Ząbkowanego Słońca po pielgrzymce 1301 ekspedycyjnej Floty Lorgara do Oka Terroru, aby zanieść prawdę o istnieniu prawdziwych bogów do samego Prymarchy. Kosmiczni Marines z floty ekspedycyjnej zostali zredukowani do zaledwie trzech kompani podczas tej ekspedycji. Po powrocie zakon otrzymał błogosławieństwo od samego Lorgara, a ich lider, Argel Tal został wyniesiony na stanowisko mistrza zakonu ząbkowanych Słońc. Ci "Mroczni Bracia" stali się pierwszymi opętanymi. * Popielny Krąg - Był formacją stworzoną w celu spalania wszelkich fragmentów kultury, nauki, świętych ksiąg i świątyń, które były sprzeczne z naukami imperatora. Często przez świadków byli opisywani jako płonące anioły spadające w podmuchu ognia, trawiącego wszystko wokół. Zajmowali się, również likwidacją wszystkiego co mogło by pokrzepić wrogie serca podczas bitwy, po przez palenie dowódców, kapłanów, czy samych sztandarów. Każdy brat zakonny, który chciał oraz posiadał umiejętności aby w przyszłości wstąpić w szeregi kapelanów, wstępował właśnie do tej jednostki. Dowódca tej jednostki nosi nazwę Ikonoklasta, jednym z bardziej znanych jest, były ikonoklasta Zardu Layak. Uzbrojeni byli w ręczne miotacze ognia, oraz jednoręczne topory łańcuchowe. A ich wzmocnione i zmodyfikowane pancerze mk3, które były bardziej szczelne zapewniały im doskonała ochronę termiczną podczas wykonywanych misji * 'Annunake -' Termin, który oznacza po Colshisiańsku "Sędziowie Piekła" i był używany w celu określenie tych Legionistów, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu kontynuacji swojej służby w opancerzonym sarkofagu Drednota * 'Mhara Gal - '''Po raz pierwszy spotkany podczas wojny na Calth. Groteskowa forma splugawionego drednota Mhara Gala jest przerażająca zarówno w aspekcie fizycznym jak i duchowym. Kosmiczny marines wewnątrz sarkofagu brał udział w plugawym rytuale chaosu dzięki, któremu stał się jednością z demonem chaosu, tracąc tym samym duszę, ale i zyskując nowe moce. Mroczna energia jaka otacza Mhara Gala chroni go przed bronią termiczną oraz wysadza głowy psioników, którzy zbyt blisko do niego podejdą. Splugawiony Drednot jest uzbrojony w działko plazmowe miotające niszczycielskim ogniem osnowy oraz splugawionym szponem, który skutecznie przebija się przez pola siłowe w walce wręcz . Dzięki mrocznym mocom i opętaniu Mhara Gal jest częściowo nie materialny dzięki temu z łatwością pokonuje różne przeszkody terenu. Po Herezji Informacje Dodatkowe Podczas Herezji Horusa, Legion był w posiadaniu następujących okrętów: * Pancernik - Kamiel * Pancernik - Złość Lorgara * Barka Bitewna - Ręka Przeznaczenia (dowodzona przez Pierwszego Kapelana Erebusa) * Barka Bitewna - Infidus Imperator (dowodzona przez Lorda Kor Phaerona) * Krążownik Uderzeniowy - Infidus Diabolus (dowodzony przez Mrocznego Apostoła Jaruleka) Powiązane postacie *Lorgar Aurelian - Prymarcha Legionu Niosących Słowo, obecnie Demoniczny Książę chaosu niepodzielnego; *Kor Phaeron - Pierwszy Kapitan Niosących Słowo, Mistrz Wiary, Książę Colchis; *Erebus - Pierwszy Kapelan Niosących Słowo, Mroczny Apostoł, Emisariusz Mistrza Wojny Horusa; *Jarulek - Mroczny Apostoł; *Elfiasz Pogrobowiec - Mroczny Apostoł, dowódca Czarnej Krucjaty na Kronusie, Lord Chaosu w Czarnym Legionie *Zardu Layak - Karmazynowy Apostoł, Diabolist i dowódca zakonu ,,Bez Słownych" podczas Herezji Horusa *Hol Beloth - Kapitan zakonu ,,Wyrytej Gwiazdy podczas Herezji Horusa * Źródła * Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6ed.- str 13, str 35, str 38-39; * Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War: Dark Crusade; * Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War 2: Chaos Rising * Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War 2: Retribution; * The Horus Heresy Book Five - Tempest str 242-255, str 14-66, str 104-115; * The Horus Heresy Betrayal At Calth - str 36-39, str 44-47; * Codex Suplement Traitor Legions 7ed - str 14, str 98-102; * The First Heretic Galeria Godło Niosących Słowo przed Herezja.jpg|Godło Niosących Słowo przed Herezja Marines w pancerzu wspomaganym Mark II Niosących Słowo przed Herezją.jpg|Marines w pancerzu wspomaganym Mark II Niosących Słowo przed Herezją Drednot Mark IV Niosących Słowo przed Herezją.png|Drednot Mark IV Niosących Słowo przed Herezją Taktyczny Marines Niosących Słowo przed Herezją.jpg|Taktyczny Marines w pancerzu wspomaganym Mark VI Niosących Słowo przed Herezją Predator Annihilator Niosących Słowo przed Herezją.png|Predator Annihilator Niosących Słowo przed Herezją Marines Niosących Słowo po Herezji.jpg|Marines Niosących Słowo po Herezji Drednot Niosących Słowo po Herezji.jpg|Drednot Niosących Słowo po Herezji Taktyczni Marines Niosących Słowo podczas Herezji.jpg|Taktyczni Marines Niosących Słowo podczas Herezji Thunderhawk Niosących Słowo po Herezji.png|Thunderhawk Niosących Słowo po Herezji Transportowiec Rhino Niosących Słowo po Herezji.png|Transportowiec Rhino Niosących Słowo po Herezji Drednot Mark V Niosących Słowo przed Herezją.png|Drednot Mark V Niosących Słowo przed Herezją Konsyliarz Niosących Słowo przed Herezją.png|Konsyliarz Niosących Słowo przed Herezją Książe Demonów Niosących Słowo.jpg|Książe Demonów Niosących Słowo Word Bearers Omnibus cover art.jpg|Marine Legionu Niosących Słowo po Herezji Horusa hdsfhggsghsdrfghsrg.jpeg|Pustoszyciel Niosących Słowo Chaos_Lord_Eliaphas_the_Inheritor.jpg|Elifiasz Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:W budowie